The Lion King
by writerincognito
Summary: Sasuke's misinterpretation of The Lion King. CRACKFICK like usual. SasuNaru with Naruto as uberuke, sorry about that ;


**The Lion King**

While one hand was holding his mobile to his ear the other was packing his bag.

"I seriously missed doing these kind of stuff with you, Kiba! Yes, I have got the movie with me. Yes, I checked and the dvd is in its case. I'll be over in a couple of minutes, I'm taking the car." The blond rolled with his eyes. "No, I'm not taking Sasuke's car so you can drive away with it and deliver us a speed penalty." With that being said Naruto disconnected the call as he put the Smartphone in his bag.

He didn't notice that his curious boyfriend was eavesdropping his call. The possessive man didn't like Naruto doing 'these kind of stuff' with Kiba, especially since Naruto missed doing them. Even if he didn't know what 'these kind of stuff' included.

The tanned boy walked to the front door and already had the doorknob in his hand. But first Sasuke had to make sure. Stalking behind the blond he was so close that his body bumped against Naruto's back.

"Where are you going?" No nice tone was added to the question. It was simple and direct, like he was accusing the blond for something, which Sasuke actually did.

"It annoys me you're such a jealous bastard. I'm just going to watch the Lion King with Kiba. Jeez Sasuke, naughty time is our time don't worry about that." Naruto closed the short distance between them and pecked Sasuke on the lips. "And maybe if I'm back I'll show you my words, but only if you behave nice and stop scowling. I swear Sasuke you'll look like a grandpa once you turn forty thanks to all the glaring and such." Naruto winked and turned around leaving Sasuke in the hallway.

After the blond had left Sasuke was still perplexed. What in God's name was the Lion King? He didn't want to appear like a fool in front of his boyfriend, maybe it was one of the most popular movies all time and his boyfriend would laugh him in the face for asking what it was. He wasn't supposed to be dumb. That was Naruto's part.

To remain macho and intelligent at the same time he immediately took his Mac into his lap and started the device. It hummed to life and soon enough he had opened one of the many online dictionaries. _Urban dictionary._

He entered 'Lion King' into search and hit enter. Immediately his left eye began to twitch.

What the –every curse word imaginable- was the dobe thinking? Had the blond finally gone nuts?

He wanted to take one of his fast cars and drive with a speed of two hundred kilometers per hour to the dog boy's house so he could smash Kiba's face in and after that violate Naruto's ass.

Yes… revenge would be so sweet…

But no! If Naruto was about to watch something so perverted he would wait and give him his own medicine.

He just had to wait patiently till the blond came home and he would walk straight into the Uchiha's trap.

_**Lion King  
><strong>__When having sex, you pull out right before you ejaculate. Go in your own hand. Get the girl to face you and before she realizes it, use your thumb to smear some sperm across her forehead and say "Simba."  
><em>_"I used the Lion King on my girlfriend last night."_

As quietly as possible Naruto opened the front door. After having checked that everything was closed safely he pulled of his jacket and slipped into the hallway. Slightly peeking in the master bed room he saw a mop of dark hair peeking out of the covers. He didn't want to wake up the Uchiha, neither did he want to shower but popcorn was sticking to the side of his head so he had no choice really.

Kiba was so immature sometimes.

He closed the door and walked into the bathroom to take a quick and thoroughly shower. If he was going to get one he better do it right and clean _everything._

The moment Sasuke heard the shower running he jumped out of bed. He knew that Naruto would be finished very fast with his shower. The blond always did. He had it all planned out. He would get ready for his dobe, so when said dobe would come out of the shower he would be ready to give Naruto some surprise sex. Naruto certainly would not resist Sasuke in his sexy bastard glory.

He opened and took out the best friend of anal sex – lube. He poured a generous amount on his hands and coated his stiffening cock. The gel like liquid was cool against his warm flesh but soon enough his warm hands began to cause friction warming flesh.

Erotic thoughts about Naruto ran through his head. He liked to fantasize about Naruto, imaging him in the most scandalous positions. He had seen Naruto more than plenty of times naked. They lived together for over three years after all and even before that their relationship was not innocent at all. He had memorized every little thing about Naruto but the dobe still succeed in amazing him.

In his half mindful mind he heard that the shower was still running. Though his eyes were still open they were glazed over and in his mind he saw Naruto rubbing shower gel all over his body. Naruto's palms rubbed with sensual circulating movements against those nipples. One of Naruto's hands traveled downwards towards said owner's cock, so very slowly. His other began rubbing against his anus, not entering but clearly pleasuring himself through the bud. Naruto's hand went faster and faster and while Sasuke tried to copy the rhythm Naruto…

Opened the door.

Like a hit to the face Sasuke focused his gaze on Naruto. Clear pre come oozed out from the tip of his cock. Naruto's eyes were focused on Sasuke's hand which was still stroking his own cock. Naruto licked his lips. This was more than just a welcoming sight.

If Naruto had known this he would have taken care of himself in the shower. He expected Sasuke to be asleep, which wasn't that weird since he saw the raven hair peeking from the covers when he came home earlier. He knew that he bastard wouldn't go to sleep without his daily sexy time.

With just his towel tied around his waist Naruto came closer and kneeled on both sides of Sasuke's thighs. Naruto leaned in and soon Sasuke's hands found their rightful place on Naruto's clad ass. Every time Naruto would caress the spot under his ear he would squeeze the tan globes out of reaction. Fucking tease knew his weak spots.

Sasuke wasn't very succeeding in restraining himself, his hard on was having a hard time down there.

Naruto noticed it too. How could he possibly ignore the hard rod nudging his hip? Ending the kiss with a smirk the blond made his way downwards leaving butterfly kisses from Sasuke's neck all down to his sex. Taking the cock in a firm hold he guided his lips towards the bulgy head.

Naruto gave it a teasing lick. "Tastes like strawberries. You probably had this planned out, didn't you? You naughty Sasuke-chan."

Not appreciating the girly nickname Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hair and guided him onto his cock again. Without waiting Sasuke started to thrust his dick into the wet orifice that engulfed his dick. He felt the little stud that decorated his lover's tongue rolling over his dick. How he loved that feeling.

Just when his cock was almost fully swallowed by Naruto he felt vibrations around his dick. A shiver went up his spine because of that feeling of pure bliss. He looked downwards and saw the reason why Naruto was moaning around his dick. Naruto's right hand was pleasuring himself. It first looked like Naruto was jacking himself off but when Sasuke looked better he saw that those fingers were being active a little more downwards. And by the look on his face he could tell that Naruto was enjoying it immensely.

The little anal slut.

Feeling the vibrations around his dick increase Sasuke knew that Naruto was almost at his climax, Naruto was indeed almost at his peak just by anal stimulation, he didn't earn for nothing the nickname little anal slut. He hurriedly distracted his dick from Naruto's mouth. He pushed Naruto backwards onto their bed and he whispered seductively in his ear "I want to do it from behind, Naruto."

Immediately getting in position Naruto arched his back to make that round ass of him pout just the more.

That fucking delicious arch and those fucking perfect globes.

"Hurry up bastard and stop drooling before I decide to just ride that thick cock of yours."

Ooh fuck…

Sasuke almost wanted Naruto to fulfill his words, but he had to pay Naruto back. If he wanted lion king he would get lion king.

Sasuke was too lazy to grab the lube again and decided that his erection was still slick enough from the blowjob he just received. With one hand he parted Naruto's ass cheeks while the other guided his cock into that little ring. Slowly going in his pace went faster. At first the movement produced squelching noises but the faster the fucking the more sounds entered the room. Moans and constant name calling echoed through the house while a loud slapping of skin against skin lay the undertone.

After four years of a lot of sex Sasuke just knew how to pleasure his dobe. Luckily for him the dobe still caused to pleasure him too. So when Naruto was vocally exclaiming that he was his and only his something stirred deep inside him. His possessive streak only making him go faster.

Naruto didn't have the power any more to keep up with Sasuke so he let his upper body fall onto the soft cushions. Sasuke's hands had a tight grip onto Naruto's hips so when Naruto began touching his own cock for the first time that evening he felt his muscles in his stomach tightening. His body entered heaven and he came hard.

Sasuke felt his dobe going limp but he wasn't completely satisfied. So pinching the dobe's nipples he got a reaction out of him. Naruto immediately started to moan again when his consciousness had returned.

Sasuke almost forgot his plan so when he came in the blond he immediately pulled out and continued his ejaculation in his hand palm. Cursing himself for his own stupidity he noticed that he had enough semen to perform the lion king.

He rolled Naruto on his back noticing the lovely smile on the dobe's face. He pecked those delicious lips before picking up a big amount of sperm on the top of his forefinger and middle finger. Looking Naruto death in the eye he seriously trailed his fingers from the top of Naruto's forehead downwards while saying the legendary words "Simba."

…

"The fuck did you just do sicko?"

The blond looked at Sasuke with a disgusted expression on his face while rubbing the semen from his forehead. Of course he didn't notice that he was just rubbing it in his own skin. Silly dobe.

"The next time when you are going to watch the lion king be sure to invite me too."

Explanation was needed that evening.

**The Lion King**

Long time no see my dear readers. I hope that I didn't utterly freak you out by this but yeah… Apparently my friends had too much fun about the lion king lately so someone told me to check urban dictionary out and then I understood the reason why. I just had to make a little drabble out of it. So here you go. I seriously have so many ideas for fics. So many good things to write including a giftfic but so little time. Leave your support/feedback and such and help this girl to create more motivation! Hope you guys are all doing fine :)!

Xoxooxxoox writerincognito


End file.
